The proposed program of research is designed to investigate the prominent roles played by self-referent, vicarious, and self-regulatory processes in psychological functioning. One line of research will examine the determinants and processes of perceived self-efficacy and the manner in which self-referent thought affects behavior and affective reactions. Some of the studies are aimed at testing the explanatory and predictive generality of the self-efficacy formulation across different treatment modalities and different behavioral disorders. For this purpose we will analyze congruence between changes in perceived efficacy, behavior, and affect produced by cognitive modeling, cognitive restructuring, and participant modeling modes of treatment. Other studies will analyze the cognitive processing of efficacy information conveyed through modeling and enactive experiences. Still other aspects of this research will explore developmental hypotheses concerning self-appraisal processes and the development of efficacy-appraisal skills through cognitive modeling. Another line of research will focus on self-regulation through the intervening processes of goal-setting and self-evaluative reactions to one's own performances. We plan to examine the role of proximal goals in enhancing cognitively-based motivation, self-efficacy, intrinsic interest, and extended self-regulation of refractory behavior. Other experiments address the referential social and self-comparative processes by which people come to judge the adequacy of their performances. An additional line of research will analyze the role of symbolic modeling in the social diffusion of new styles of aggression and how countermeasures affect the diffusion process.